El solo para piano de Víctor
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "...Victoria cerró los ojos de nuevo. Escuchar esa melodía era tan agradable… tan embriagador… ejercía sobre ella una fascinación indescriptible. Abrió los ojos para contemplar a su marido interpretarla. Víctor estaba en su elemento, era uno con el piano. Miró a Victoria y sonrió. Aunque ella ya sonreía, le devolvió una sonrisa aún más amplia..."


**Disclaimer:** "La novia cadáver, de Tim Burton" ("Tim Burton's Corpse bride") y todas sus escenas y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Tim Burton, etc.). Escribiendo este fanfic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**El solo para piano de Víctor**

Victoria entró en el salón de su nueva casa, donde se hallaba el nuevo y reluciente piano de cola negro. Su marido y ella lo habían comprado, al igual que muchos otros matrimonios acaudalados. Pero no lo habían hecho por ostentación, como, por ejemplo, sus respectivos padres, sino porque simplemente amaban la música y muy especialmente ese maravilloso instrumento, que a Victoria nunca le habían permitido tocar y del que Víctor lograba arrebatar tan bellas melodías. Tan hermosas que era prácticamente imposible describirlas. Había que escucharlas… sentirlas… para poder experimentar las mágicas sensaciones que provocaba… Ésa podría ser una buena palabra para definir lo que ella sintió la primera vez que escuchó a Víctor tocar el piano… Algo mágico… Algo que no había sentido jamás antes… Fascinación, encanto… Algo único que no sabes realmente lo que es hasta que no lo experimentas… e incluso después es difícil definirlo… Pero esa palabra se acercaba… mágico…

Victoria se acercó al instrumento y acarició su superficie lisa y suave… le habría gustado tanto poder ella también expresar sus sentimientos a través de él… saber cómo crear esas mágicas melodías… Se sentó en la banqueta, acariciando las marfileñas teclas, y también las oscuras teclas más pequeñas…

Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando el flamante piano que no advirtió que había alguien detrás de ella…

- Victoria…

La joven dio un pequeño respingo en la banqueta. Se dio la vuelta y se tranquilizó de inmediato al ver a su marido, que la observaba con una sonrisa, recordando un momento similar.

-¡Víctor! Estaba… -miró el piano, como si esperara que él explicase por qué estaba ella allí.

Víctor lo comprendió enseguida.

-Es magnífico, ¿verdad?

Victoria asintió. Víctor se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en la banqueta.

-Me pregunto si estará bien afinado. Lo acaban de traer y puede que no…-Extendió su mano sobre las tecas y probó unas cuantas notas. Victoria cerró los ojos… Incluso aquella breve melodía improvisada le sabía a gloria.

-Víctor…

-¿Sí? ¿Victoria?

-El día que nos conocimos… ¿te acuerdas?

Víctor sonrió.

-Cómo olvidarlo. Tú te acercaste por detrás mientras yo tocaba el piano en tu casa y…

-Te di un susto de muerte… y ni siquiera me disculpé… estaba… anonadada… Lo siento mucho, cariño.

-Por Dios, mi amor, no importa. Me alegro de que me interrumpieras tú. Si no, lo habrían hecho tus padres, o los míos, y eso seguramente habría sido mucho peor. Así que no te disculpes. Yo soy quien debería disculparse: me dijiste que tocaba muy bien y ni siquiera te di las gracias. Así que, muchas gracias.- Le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su esposa y la besó en la sien.

Victoria sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento.

-De nada. No te preocupes. Es solo que… esa melodía te estaba quedando tan preciosa… la interrumpí. Mostrabas tus sentimientos, plasmabas… tu alma en ella, y la interrumpí.

Víctor la miró.

-No pasa nada. Las melodías pueden volver a interpretarse.

El rostro de Victoria se iluminó.

-¿Lo harías? ¿Ahora? ¿La tocarías otra vez… completa, para mí?

El joven sonrió. Jamás nadie le había pedido que tocara para él, excepto su madre, para presumir en las reuniones sociales del gran pianista que tenía por hijo; y acto seguido criticarle por su timidez y retraimiento. Pero Victoria se lo pedía porque le encantaba cómo tocaba él, ni más ni menos. Sólo por el puro placer de escucharle interpretar…

-Siempre que quieras, mi amor.

Victoria le devolvió una gran sonrisa. Se apartó de la banqueta par dejarle espacio y se sentó en un sofá cercano al piano.

Víctor empezó a tocar. Sus dedos se deslizaban con suavidad y precisión sobre las teclas, evocando su solo para piano, la maravillosa melodía que tanto les gustaba a su esposa y a él.

Victoria cerró los ojos de nuevo. Escuchar esa melodía era tan agradable… tan embriagador… ejercía sobre ella una fascinación indescriptible. Abrió los ojos para contemplar a su marido interpretarla. Víctor estaba en su elemento, era uno con el piano. Miró a Victoria y sonrió. Aunque ella ya sonreía, le devolvió una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Cuando terminó la melodía, Victoria se sentó de nuevo junto a él en la banqueta, todavía embelesada por la bella música. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias, cariño. Ha sido… Es… mágica. -Definitivamente no se le ocurría otra palabra para definirla.

Víctor le pasó el brazo por los hombros otra vez.

-Gracias a ti, dulzura. Es un placer. Para ti tocaré siempre que quieras.

Su esposa sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después miró el teclado del piano de nuevo.

-Me gustaría tanto… siempre he querido…-pasó la mano otra vez sobre las teclas- poder tocarlo yo también. Pero, como te conté, no me dejaban acercarme. Una vez… -Victoria soltó una risita, tapándose la boca con la mano- cuando era pequeña, fui a escondidas hasta el piano de mi casa y… pulsé una tecla, que en el vestíbulo resonó como un cañonazo. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, mientras oía que mi madre exclamaba indignada en el otro extremo del pasillo "¿Qué ha sido eso? Finis, ¿has sido tú?"- Victoria rio nuevamente y Víctor se unió a sus risas. Se miraron largamente. Su esposo adivinó lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Victoria, ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano?

El rostro de su esposa resplandeció de nuevo.

-Oh, Víctor… eso sería maravilloso… me encantaría.-se acercó a su marido y lo besó en los labios. Él, aunque un poco aturullado por la sorpresa, le devolvió el beso.

-Eeeh… Bien, ¿qué te parece aquí y ahora para tu primera clase?

Victoria volvió a sonreír.

-Me parece perfecto.

Se acercó otra vez para besarlo y, preparado esta vez, Víctor le devolvió el beso de nuevo.


End file.
